The Potters and the Goblet of Fire
by Ron Potter
Summary: This is the life if James and Lily had survived.James was teh one that's famous for killing Voldemort.This takes place in Harry's fourth year and Voldemort has a new plan to capture and use James' love ones. This also has teh secret brotehr and sister of
1. The Potter's Death?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  The new things you see that aren't in the books are by me. A/N: This first chapter isn't really by anyone's POV.  Keep reading even though throughout this as the plot grows, the POV grows a bit too. Harry Potter and the Potter Family 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 1:The Potter's Death?**

****

****

****

****

On the night of October 31, 1981 Lily Potter was up stairs at Godric's Hollow putting Harry, Viktor, and Penny to sleep.  Viktor and Penny were twins both five years older than Harry.  Lily was pregnant with them in her seventh year.  James was listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network.  Sirius had gotten a job as assistant in the Werewolf Support Services and was away with Remus Lupin on a convention in Norway.

The Potters knew Voldemort was coming for them so they hired peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper.  Yet Peter had shared the secret with Voldemort allowing him to kill.  But if Voldemort did come, Lily would transport the kids one by one to relatives.

RINNGGG!  RINNGGG!

"Lily, he's here!" James shouted.  "I'll fight him off.  Expelliarmus!"

"Hahahahaha," Voldemort laughed.

At that exact same moment Penny was sitting on the bed waiting for her mom to transport her.

"Clearwater Apperate!" Lily shouted as Penelope Potter was transported to a relative.

Lily then sat Viktor down on the bed.

"Krum Apperate!" Lily shouted as Viktor was transported away.

Then Lily heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  Voldemort must have already killed James and was after Harry.   But no she had to be strong and protect her newborn.

The door of the room slammed open but Voldemort or anyone wasn't standing there.  Lily gripped her wand and pointed it at Harry.  Before she could do anything James walked in massaging his bleeding head.

"Lily, I killed Voldemort down to a spirit without a body," James said.

"How'd you survive?" Lily asked.

"I just-," James fell unconscious to the ground.

Then Harry woke up a fourteen-year-old wizard lying in bed at Godric's Hollow.  He was no longer the boy who lived.  He was mostly known at Hogwarts by the slytherins and others the son of the wizard hero or serpanty for Voldemort unintentionally hid his traits in the people that will kill him which are James and Harry and Penelope and Viktor.

Lily and Harry are not the only ones living at Godric's Hollow with James.  Sirius Black in nice dress robes lives there.  He was never convicted and neither was Pettigrew.  Except long after the incident Pettigrew faked his death resurfacing Voldemort.  Now as a fourteen-year-old wizard, Sirius works as a lawyer for Hogwarts teachers. Remus Lupin did teach at Hogwarts in that third year but quit and became an auror.

"Harry you have one minute before I blow up your food!" Lily shouted from the kitchen.

"Hold on mum!" Harry shouted walking downstairs to the table.  "Oh can I go to the Weasleys for the rest of the summer?"

"Sure we'll all go," Lily said.  "Last night Bill told me they got world cup tickets."

"How do you know Bill Weasley?" Harry asked.

"He started Hogwarts when we were 17," Sirius said.

Just then Sirius' adopted daughter, Charlotte came in the kitchen looking for some more food.    Sirius and his daughter live on the East Wing of the Third floor of Godric's Hollow.  Remus and his adopted daughter Cameron live on the West Wing of the third floor of Godric's Hollow.  Lily, James and Harry are in the second floor and the first floor pertains to all of them.

"So Harry, have you contacted your friend Dean Thomas for me?" Charlotte asked.

Charlotte is 13 now and Remus' daughter is her cousin.  Both her aunt and uncle and real parents were killed in an accident in floo powder proposed as a plan by death eaters.  She has a major crush on Dean Thomas and is best friends with Parvati and Padma Patil.

"Sorry," Harry said.  "I haven't mailed Dean much. Say I thought you liked Roger Davies."

"Yeah but he's like a mindless jock," Charlotte said.

"Harry, go upstairs and get ready to go to the Burrow," Lily said.

"Charlotte, you go upstairs and pack too," Sirius said finishing his cup of coffee.  "You'll be staying with the Patils this summer."

Charlotte didn't even finish her bacon and eggs.  She ran back upstairs to her room to pack. Sirius took her left food and put it in his plate.  Then Harry left to go upstairs.  In his room there was already Ron and Ginny waiting for him.

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Quidditch World Cup

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything of Harry Potter. All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  The new things you see that aren't in the books are by me. 

A/N: POV of Harry and a little bit of Viktor Krum during Quidditch.  Also I don't really like the proper name for Ron's new owl so I'll just call him by what Ron calls him, Pig.  

The Potters and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 2: Quidditch World Cup**

****

****

"Hey Harry," Ron said.  "Ready to go to the Burrow?"

"How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"Cameron let us in," Ginny said.  "Where's Charlotte?"

"She's in her room packing for the Patils," I said.

Ginny ran out to go see Charlotte.  Ginny and Charlotte have been best friends ever since they entered Hogwarts.  They were together a lot around Hogwarts.  Charlotte seems to really enjoy Ginny's company because Godric's Hollow is in a muggle town.

Then Harry went downstairs to get Sirius and Lily and James to go to the Burrow.  One by one each one took his/her luggage into the fireplace and used floo powder to shout, "Burrow".

I swirled around and around.  Then I fell in the fireplace of the Weasleys.   Cameron fell on top of me.  (Cameron was staying with Lily because Remus was out of town on business.)  I stepped out first, then Cameron, then Ron, then Charlotte, then Ginny, then Sirius, then Lily, then James.  Lily went right into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was in cooking lunch.  James and Sirius sat at the table with Bill and Charlie.

"Come on Harry," Ron said pulling Harry over to his room.

I walked into the room of Ronald Weasley.  It was like a sanctuary to the Chudley Canons.  There were poster hanging off the walls, Chudley canons figures and books.  There was even Chudley Canons' magazine lining Pig's cage.  On his dresser was a miniature model of a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon.

"Charlie gave that to me last year," Ron said.  "Put your stuff over there by the spare bed and we'll go over to the Quidditch area."

I laid my stuff down under his bed.  I've gotten accustomed to sleeping there since I've been there once before my first year and my second year.  In my third year I had to go to the Leaky Cauldron because Sirius and James had business to attend there.  I grabbed my firebolt from my trunk and headed out the door to the patch where they can play Quidditch.

"Wait up Harry!" Fred shouted giving Angelina Johnson a kiss on the cheek and grabbing his Comet 260.

Then George followed closely with his Comet 260 leaving Lavender Brown.  Looks like Trelawney's prediction of Lavender watching out for a red headed boy came true.  Behind George was Ron with Charlie's twelve-year-old shooting star.

"Me and George verses you two," Fred said as if he was the supreme leader.

"What about me?" Cedric Diggory asked.

"We get him," Ron said quickly before Fred could take him.

Fred flew up and down the forest trying to find someone else who will play.  Then he spotted Angelina Johnson coming with her Comet 260.  Everyone knew Angelina was on Fred's team for they've been dating since I was in my second year.

"I'll be the keeper," Ron said.  "Cedric and Harry you're the chasers.  Remember we only use the quaffle and our quaffle is just Ginny's old soccer ball."

We played for hours.  Neither team could score against the other.  Whenever we tried scoring, the ball bounced back as if Fred put a spell on the hoops.  When they tried scoring, Ron would send it back to them without it ever going in.  Neither one of us could get a single shot.  Then at around 7:30, James and Sirius came outside.

"You guys have to help set up for diner!" James shouted.  "Now!"

"Just wait till one of us scores!" I shouted.

"No one's scored yet," Sirius laughed.

James got on his firebolt, flew straight up stealing the quaffle and shooting it through Fred's hoop without anyone seeing.

"There now you've scored!" James shouted from the ground.

Everyone slowly came down off their brooms and walking back to the Burrow.  Cedric walked the other way to his house.  Over the horizon I could see a red Ford Anglia leaving the Burrow.  I recognized that car as the Patils.  They once used it to drive their girls to Hogwarts from London.  Inside the car, Cameron, Charlotte, and Parvati were waving bye.

Back at the Burrow, Lily and Molly were in the kitchen waiting for them to arrive.  Bill and Charlie were relaxing on the couch listening to the Wizard Wireless Network waiting for dinner.

"Sit down dear," Lily said.  "Oh we're eating outside around back because it's too crammed in here."

The kids and adults settled outside where Ginny and Hermione were already sitting engaged in Molly Weasley's photo album of her school days.  Mrs. Weasley and Lily sat on each side of Hermione and Ginny.  James then sat next to Lily.  Sirius sat next to James.  Fred and Angelina sat next to Sirius.  On the other side Ron, George, Lavender, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, and me sat down.

Mrs. Weasley was talking to Bill about his new pierced ear.  She couldn't understand why he'd want that.  Lily, James, and Sirius were in conversation about their Quidditch World Cup plans.

A week flew by at the Burrow and it was time for the Quidditch World Cup.  Lily and Mrs. Weasley would of course be staying here.  Fred, George, Angelina, and Lavender were surprisingly staying here too at the last minute.  Everyone else was going to the World Cup except for Percy, Charlie, and Bill.  They had to get back to work.

Sirius, James, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and me set off around an old abandoned lot where the port key would be.  We began examining every inch of the lot trying to find the port key.  I looked behind every garbage can there was, which must have been 16.

"Over here!" Ginny shouted pointing to an old raggy boot.  "The port key is over here!"

"Good work Virginia," Mr. Weasley said searching the horizon.  "Amos and Cedric Diggory should be arriving soon."

Over the horizon Amos Diggory came trotting toward the port key with his son, Cedric.  Everyone leaned in to the port key.  Sirius said only a finger nail will transport you.  So I touched the old boot as Mr.Weasley counted down.  When my watch hit exactly 6:15 and 43 seconds, everyone was in a totally new environment.  

"Hello all," Mr. Basil said cheerfully looking at his clipboard.  "Weasley-Potter-Black party…about a half mile down to the north to a man named Mr. Roberts.  Diggory party… walks two miles to the east to a man named Mr. Michaels."

The Diggory family departed in one direction and the rest headed north.  A half-mile seemed like ten miles.  There was nothing to look at except for a few oddly decorated tents with chimneys.  Then finally they reached their two tents.  Hermione and Ginny would stay in one tent while the boys stayed in another.  Sitting on a log where there was suppose to be a fire was lady I recognized from the house when Sirius invited her to dinner.  I remember her name was Marigold Whimsy.

"Ginny…Hermione…meet Miss Marigold Whimsy," Sirius said cheerfully.  "She'll be your maiden lady throughout this event."

"Hi girls," Miss Marigold Whimsy greeted.  "I know a spot where a ton of cute boys your age gather."

Ginny and Hermione perked up following Miss Marigold to wherever it was.  They walked around the bend of a few Ireland supported tents then turned left through the forest finally disappearing from sight.

"Ron…Harry… come with me and we'll see if we can snag a few autographs from Bulgaria," Sirius said.

"Great!" Ron exclaimed.  "Man how I wish you were my dad!"

We followed Sirius to the Quidditch Pit locker rooms, which can easily be seen.  There was a mob surrounding Bulgaria's seeker Viktor Krum.

"Hey…Viktor Krum is back there!" Ron shouted at Sirius.

"You don't want to be in the middle of that," Sirius snapped.

We walked for almost a mile to the Quidditch lockers.  There was hardly anyone around here.  But we peered in through the door to the Bulgaria clubhouse.  All the players and managers except Viktor Krum were in there.  Sirius walked in there like he owned the place and everyone seemed to know him.  So Ron and me just walked slowly behind him.

"Sirius Black!" the manager exclaimed shaking Sirius' hand.  "Good to see you."

"Harry and Ron here would like a few autographs," Sirius said.

I took my Quidditch Through the Ages book and went around to players to have them sign it.  Ron had his Shooting Star to have them sign so it will be worth more money.  Sirius stood in the corner talking to the coach and Ludo Bagman drinking butterbeer.  Then they had to leave because the game would be starting in fifteen minutes.

The three of them left the locker rooms and walked through the little tents where gifts are sold.  I bought Ron some omnioculars and Hermione a pair too.  I bought Ginny a new purple dress robe.  I know she likes me, so I had to get her something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Viktor's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          I had gotten back to the locker room ten minutes before the game.  I already had my uniform on so all I had to do was grab my firebolt.  When I was signing autographs then came back I thought I saw a man that I see in dreams.  I have dreams a lot like the Krum's aren't my real parents.  Like these two people one with thick glasses and black hair and the other red head with green eyes staring at me just being proud of what I do and what I accomplished.  I never told anyone about these dreams but somehow they seem so real.  I think when I get back to school, I'll tell Professor Karkaroff.

"Krum…let's go!" Coach Horntail shouted.

I hadn't even noticed I'd been standing alone in the locker room.  I quickly flew out on my broom into the stadium.  Our veela were already doing their performance.  Then the leprechauns came out scowling at the veela. 

 I looked up in the top box.  There sitting in front of a small house elf was a young boy no older than maybe thirteen or fourteen and he looks so much like the man in my dreams.  It's almost scary.  But that wasn't even the whole part.  Sitting two seats down next to this real pretty girl with her eyes in a book was the man in my dreams.

"Look out there Krum!" Ludo Bagman shouted as I dodged a bludger.  "Looks like our old Krum is losing his touch!"

I swelled up with anger like a big balloon.  I just wanted to take the beater bat and smack that extremely happy Englishman.  But I couldn't even touch a beater bat.  

So I flew around the stadium looking for the snitch.  Then I saw it over by the veela.  Then a noticed the score…Bulgaira-40…Ireland-80.  Coach Horntail told me to stay away from catching the snitch until we reach at least 60.

"Oooooh looks like Ireland's going to win this match with all their points!" Ludo Bagman shouted.  "Bulgaria's only at 40.  But wait it seems as if Viktor Krum sees the snitch but he's not even moving towards it."

An hour flew by as I kept a good eye on the snitch and flying around the stadium.  Ireland had already reached 210.  Then again they had the best chasers in the league.  The Ireland seeker didn't even spot the snitch.  Now was my chance.  We had just gotten 60.  I dove at top speeds to the snitch scaring half the veela out of their wits.

I heard cheering coming from the stands for me.  I had looked into my hand and there was that golden snitch.  We had just earned 150 more points.  That means it's a tie.

"Bulgaria gets 150 points for catching the snitch!" Ludo Bagman shouted.  "That leaves the score Bulgaira-210…Ireland-210."

"No my chaser scored one more goal just as Viktor Krum caught the snitch!" The Ireland coach shouted.

"Sorry, my mistake!" Ludo Bagman shouted.  "Ireland-220…Bulgaria-210!  Ireland is our winner!"

I couldn't even bare the team meeting.  I knew the coach would yell as loud as possible at me.  So I had to just get away and find that family.  I searched all over the campgrounds but couldn't go anywhere much because of the long line of people wanting an autograph.

Then I saw the little boy at about 8 o'clock going into his tent.  He quickly shoved everyone off and made a move toward the boy.  The boy's father was still the only one sitting at the campfire. 

"Viktor?!" the man said shocked.

"Sorry man," I said politely.  "Have we met before?  When ever I rest my head down to sleep I get dreams of you, me, this other red head, another girl with long curly hair, and this boy that looks exactly like you."

"Here…I'll take you back to your tent," the man said.

"No sir," I said.  "I can't go back there until I figure this thing out."

"Fine," the man said.  "You can stay in the girls' tent there with Miss Marigold Whimsy.  By the way, I'm Mr. James Potter."

I froze stiff.  I couldn't believe a word I had just heard.  This man…James Potter defeated Lord Voldemort.  I always hear Professor Karkaroff talking about his greatness.  Then I walked quietly into the tent.

A/N: I believe you guys know what happens that night and the rest of the summer.  R/R if you have any questions about the past or anything.  Since you guys know what happens I'm going to right ahead to the school year in the next chapter.

  
  


            
  



	3. The Triwizard Tournament

A/N: This chapter is from the POV of Penelope Clearwater. The Potters and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 3: The First Week**

****

****

****

****

          Penelope, now in her seventh year, got off the train with her usual ravenclaws and heading down to the horse carriages.  Almost every night she had weird dreams of a red headed girl she knew as Lily Potter and another boy James Potter.  Every time her friend Cho was there to snap her out of it.  But they continued in the carriage to the marvelous Hogwarts Castle. 

          "You girls ready for the N.E.W.T.s this year?" I asked.

          "I studied for days and still can't get down human transfiguration and dark creatures," Cho replied.  "Then again you have a big advantage…your boyfriend, Percy Weasley scored the highest on the N.E.W.T.s last year.  Then again I have O.W.L.'s this year."

          "I don't have the N.E.W.T.s yet," Padma said.  "I still have to take my O.W.L.'s this year."

          A little brown haired girl in pigtails nudged Padma's shoulder.

          "Oh girls…this is Orla Quirke," Padma added.  "She's starting Hogwarts this year even though she's twelve."

          "Any of you know who the new dark arts teacher is?" I asked.

          "You know Dumbledore never tells before the first day," Padma said; Orla getting really confused.  "Oh Hogwarts has a bad reputation for not keeping defense against the dark arts teachers.  I wish so much Professor Lupin came back.  I don't even care that he's a werewolf."

          "Yeah we did have fun," I said.

          The carriage stopped now in front of the stone steps leading up to the castle.  Just as I stepped out Padma pulled me back saying young ones should go first.  Then her and Parvati stepped out leading Orla, Natalie McDonald, Joanna Davies and Lilia Turpin into the Great Hall.  Then Cho, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and me stepped out and into the Great Hall.  Cho and I took seats at the Ravenclaw table.  Angelina and Katie took Gryffindor seats.

          All the little first years gathered in the front of the hall while everyone else watched the sorting.  One little boy who I know lives on my street named Dennis Creevey was soaking wet with Hagrid's big fur coat.  There was one spot open at the staff table…the teacher of the dark arts.

          "Settle down," Dumbledore called.  "It is time for the sorting of our new students.  Professor McGonnagall shall proceed with calling out all the first year's names."

          "Orla Quirke," McGonnagall called.  

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted as McGonnagall pulled the hat off Orla's head.  

"Malcolm Braddock," McGonnagall continued.  

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted as Malcolm made his way to the Slytherins. 

 "Graham Pritchard," McGonnagall continued.  

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted as Graham Pritchard too made his way to the cheering slytherins.  

"Eleanor Bradstone," McGonnagall continued.  

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted as Eleanor made her way to the Hufflepuffs.  

"Lilia Turpin," McGonnagall continued.  

This time the hat took a little time.  Lisa Turpin down the table was holding her breath waiting for the truth.  "GRYFFINDOR!"  Lisa Turpin sighed deeply, even Lilia seemed sad.

"Joanna Davies," McGonnagall called.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted as Roger Davies cheered loudly.

"Dennis Creevey," McGonnagall called.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"Natalie McDonald," McGonnagall continued.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

All the ravenclaws sat dead quiet for a moment.  We got the least amount of new first years.  Only about 15% of all the first years were sorted into Ravenclaw.  Hufflepuff got about 35% of all the first years.  Unfortunately no one else seemed to notice so the feast lived on.

"I have a very important announcement," Dumbledore called.  "Quidditch is cancelled this year due to a Triwizard tournament taking place.  The heads of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts have worked all summer on the tasks.  Allow me to explain…the Triwizard tournament started hundreds of years ago between the three only Wizarding schools of the time: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts.  It used to be held every four years.  Then it was stopped for a long time because of the high death toll.  There have been many attempts to bring it back yet all have failed."

"But our very own ministry of magic has decided to give it another shot," McGonnagall interrupted.  "There will be three tasks throughout the year that the champion of each school will face.  The winner gets 1,000 galleons and no final exams.  The champion must be at least seventeen years of age to submit their name and school.  On October 31, the goblet of fire shall choose the three champions.  On October 15, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving so I want each and every one of you to be on your best behavior."

A lot of moans and groans filled the Great Hall but soon disappeared into thin air as the food appeared.  The slytherins ate through their food without any manners.  Gryffindors carefully chose their foods then ate quickly for second helpings.  The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws ate very delicately like mature adults.

BANG!

A weird looking old man no older than 60 stormed in.  He had an old raggy black cloak, a wooden leg clonking as he made his way to the seat next to Dumbledore, long shaggy hair, and an eye that zoomed crazily over the Great Hall.

          "Is that how you greet your new dark arts teacher?" Dumbledore laughed.  "Give a hand to Professor Alastor Moody who gratefully accepted his new position."

          The hall flooded with loud applause so loud it should please Dumbledore.  The truth was that no one wanted to applaud mostly everyone just instinctively stay perfectly still.

          "What took you so long?" Dumbledore asked.

          "Rotten kids outside that levitated two unicorns and made a mockingbird go out of control," Moody explained.

          "Can you identify them?" Snape asked who didn't seem rather fond of Moody.

          Moody's magical eye turned still towards the greasy, oily Severus Snape.  First time his magical stood still.  Then his attention turned back to Dumbledore.

          "Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode," Moody said.  "There were two other accomplices but I couldn't get a good glance at him."

          Snape's eyes narrowed to the Slytherin where Malfoy and his gang were sitting.  His eyes grew hard and disgusted.  As if he was a lion and his baby lions went off killing zebras getting a bloody, nasty scar in the process.  He was half scared for them and half disgusted.

          Then Snape's cold, cruel lion eyes stared at Dumbledore knowing he'll tell Snape to punish them.

          "Severus," Dumbledore said more frustrated than usual.  "The fates of Mr. Malfoy, Miss Bulstrode, and Mr. Goyle aren't in your hands."

          As soon as the last string of Dumbledore's cat like words came out, Dumbledore had become one of Snape's lion cubs that he was mad at for wandering off into the jungle.

          "Albus…I am the house leader of Slytherin," Severus pleaded.  "That means their fate is my hands."

          "Not anymore," Dumbledore said defiantly.  "They broke a school law that's been active for centuries not too mention a strict violation of the Beast Bill of Rights passed by Amos Diggory.  Also they broke the treaty that tied together Hogwarts wizards to the Hogwarts creatures that held the peace and prevented any Hogwarts creature from coming onto the Hogwarts grounds without permission."

          "Yes this is very serious," McGonnagall agreed.  "Now the Hogwarts creatures can attack us and kill us all.  So see Professor Dumbledore after the feast."

          The feast continued as usual throughout the night until 9:30 when everyone had to go back to his or her towers.  The Slytherins were the first to leave in embarrassment that the three troublemakers caused to the "good" name of Slytherin.

          Finally the ravenclaws got up form the table heading back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.  Since I am a prefect I was assigned to lead the first years up to the common room.  I was suppose to take them up the stairs to the sixth floor then down a service staircase then through a tapestry up another flight of stairs then passed a gold suit of armor then through the door.  But I decided to let them in on the shortcut.

          I took the string of Ravenclaw first years up four flights of stairs to the fourth floor.  Then we stood in front of the century-old grandfather clock next to the library.

          "Delphi," I whispered to the grandfather clock.

          The grandfather clock jumped forward as if springing to life.  I let the first years pass through the now visible hallway then I went through to pull the grandfather clock back by saying "Ihpled".  We continued up two more flights of stairs when we got to a small wooden door with no handle or keyhole.  I then took off my Ravenclaw badge for a second to show it to the gold plaque in honor of Rowena Ravenclaw.  The door then swung open allowing us to enter the warmly lit Ravenclaw Common Room.

          The next morning Professor Flitwick, our house leader, woke me and the other ravenclaws up.  

          "Rise and shine ravenclaws!" Flitwick shouted using a 'Sonorus' charm.  "Time to get up!  Hufflepuff and Slytherin beat you down to the Great Hall fifteen minutes ago!  Gryffindor beat you guys down ten minutes ago!  Prefects must get down here now so I can assign you your first year buddies you'll stay with and show around."

          Roger Davies, Violet Smith, Irene Fawcett, Su Li, Kevin Entwhistle, Lisa Turpin, and me came down rubbing our eyes and yawning tiredly as we each climbed into fluffy baby blue chairs and the gold-colored couch.

          "I'll start with our pride and joy, the head girl…Violet Smith," Flitwick said.

          I went to sleep in my armchair, as I was the last one to be assigned first years.  Then I felt Irene Fawcett tug on my robes waking me up.

          "Penelope Clearwater," Flitwick said looking at his list.  "You get to show around Stewart Ackerley, Orla Quirke and Joanna Davies."

          Professor Flitwick handed us our schedules and the schedule of our first years.  We studied them for a moment then went down to the Great Hall with our first year buddies.  I found Stewart Ackerley a bit more free spirited than everyone else and was harder to tame.  So I warned him what Snape would do so he'll be a bit more tamed himself.  

          I settled my group down at the Ravenclaw table.  I got Padma and Parvati to watch them for just a moment while I went to Professor Flitwick, who was three seats down from Dumbledore and finishing off an omelet. 

          "Professor Flitwick…I don't see any Ravenclaw traits in one of my first year buddies," I said.

"Which one is it?" Flitwick asked.

"Stewart Ackerley," I replied.  "I think the sorting hat made a mistake."

"No Stewart belongs in Ravenclaw," Flitwick said.  "The sorting hat doesn't only see the qualities but also the destiny.  It seems pretty well that Stewart Benjamin Ackerley has a destiny in Ravenclaw.  That's what a lot of prefects said about Harry Potter two years ago that he belonged in Slytherin.  But he did so many great things in Gryffindor."

"You see Miss Clearwater it is also the choices you make which affect the sorting hat," Dumbledore said leaning in to the conversation.  "I told Harry this two years ago when he questioned his house placement.  Young Harry said he asked to be placed there.  Perhaps Stewart has some strong connection with Ravenclaw that he wanted to be in Ravenclaw so badly for."

"Do you know what that connection is Miss Clearwater?" Flitwick asked.  

"Love," I answered.  "I think he's in love with Orla."

"Or perhaps his family tie with Benjamin Ackerley his second cousin," Flitwick suggested.  "You have your answer there.  But what house do you think Stewart belongs in?"

"I think maybe more Hufflepuff or Slytherin with his free spirit," I said.

I walked back to the Ravenclaw table sort of pleased but still trying to make sense of Dumbledore and Flitwick's words.  I sat back down between Joanna Davies and Orla Quirke.  I looked over their schedule once again to think about the best route.  

"All you have to do is go through the tapestry of an eagle saying where you want to go as a short cut," Padma said.  "That's what Ginny and Parvati told me."

"Come on guys let's go to your first class," I said.  "Let's see that's…transfiguration."

I took my group just outside the Great Hall.  Instead of going up a flight of stairs we turned left going through a stone passage and making a right at the first wooden door, which lead to just outside the transfiguration classroom.

"This place is confusing," Stewart said examining the stone passage.

We went through the door and crawled under the bookshelf.  From there I let them go off in the transfiguration classroom.  Now I went off to astronomy in the North Tower.  So I went through a tapestry of Godric Gryffindor charming Hogwarts from muggles and ended up in a cold damp stoned room.  Just above the steps I climbed, was a portrait of Godric Gryffindor wearing old red robes with bloodstains.

"Aldrea Rowena Ravenclaw," I whispered for that was the name a Ravenclaw girl would say to get passed non-common room portraits. 

The portrait slid open as I climbed out of it and into the brightly lit room outside astronomy.  I ran as fats as I can, opening the door and taking a seat in the front next to the telescope.

"Welcome back seventh years," Sinistra greeted.  "This week we'll be learning about Universal symbolism.  Can someone tell me what Mars symbolizes?  …Mr. Davies."

"Mars symbolizes war," Roger Davies replied.

"Good," Sinistra continued.  "Mars was the Roman god of war.  We won't move much farther than this topic.  Some say that all the ones that have really noticed Mars have foreseen war and have therefore prevented or started war.  So Friday night you will each meet back here to see Mars.  Remember seeing Mars, you foresee war."

"Why do we have to get up in the middle of the night just to look at war?" Roger asked.

"So you can see Master Vol…war and hopefully start it…I mean prevent it," Sinistra said.

Sinistra was not the kind of person to want us to start war or even see war.  She was peaceful when it came to arguments.  Plus, didn't she almost say 'So you can see Master Voldemort'?  Something was totally wrong.

Throughout the week I noticed lots of peculiar things with Sinistra.  Like when I dropped off my first year buddies she took a drink from her coffee mug and she did afterwards too but she never took a drink during class not even when she was out of breath or her mouth was dry.

While everyone else was waiting in the entrance hall for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive, I was in the library looking up _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas_.  Trust me, you do not want to read or see this book.  It has pictures of wizards and witches that got in the way of a bad charm and have sex with acromantula.  It has disturbing pictures of half cat half humans.  

"Penelope… let's go down to the entrance hall," Flitwick said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me down to the entrance hall.

Beauxbatons soon arrived by flying horse drawn carriage that landed only 50 feet from Hagrid's Hut.  The students got out in fine silk dress robes trying to keep warm behind a very large woman.  Cho whispered to me that she was half giant, which explains a lot.

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet Dumbledore?" the big witch asked.

"No he hasn't Madam Maxime," Dumbledore replied.

"What is Karkaroff arriving in?" McGonnagall asked just realizing she didn't know what Durmstrang would come in.

Dumbledore didn't have time to speak.  The water around Squid Lake was moving very fast and swirling around.  Then a large ship appeared bearing the Durmstrang crest.  A student wearing heavy overcoats and untidy brown hair let down the ramp to let Durmstrang off.  First a young wizard only a few years older than Snape walked off the ship leading his students dressed in big heavy overcoats to Dumbledore.


	4. The Weighing of the Wands

A/N: This chapter is from the POV of Harry The Potters and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 5: The Weighing of the Wands**

****

****

****

****

****

          Harry got up the usual time the following morning wishing last night had been a dream.  But it wasn't.  The Gryffindors couldn't be happier for him; it was like he was royalty.  He wasn't really competing for another month until the first task.  So he decided to live out the morning as normal as possible.

          "Potions today…right?" I asked.

          "Exactly," Hermione said.  "Snape's planning the Skelo Gro potion and he's going to make one of us be the boneless victim."

Ron, Hermione, and me walked won the crowded halls after breakfast to the dungeons where the most slytherins were present that are supporting Cedric since he's the only one without muggle in his blood.  Snape's classroom was a cold and damp room as ever.  Snape stood in front of the class waiting for everyone to settle down.

"Today we are doing the trickery draught," Snape said glaring at the slytherins.

          "But Dumbledore said we're suppose to do the muffling draught," Hermione corrected.

          "We will do what I say we will do," Snape growled.

          Just then Colin Creevey stepped in timidly in front of Snape.  He had told Snape that Harry needed to go to the weighing of the wands with all the champions.  Snape surprisingly let me go.  But as I walked up the corridor I could hear Snape using Neville and Ron as his dummies today.

          I finally reached the Great Hall where Viktor and the other champions were already being told what was going.  Mr. Ollivander was here to inspect the wands right now holding Fleur's wand.

          "Veela hair is it?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

          "One from my grandmother's," Fleur replied.

          "I've never used veela hair but I heard it makes quite good for transfiguration," Mr. Ollivander said giving Fleur back her wand and taking Allen's.  "A Gregorivich wand…quite a fine wand maker he is.  Dragon Heartstring…and…a bit of dementor cloak."

          Everyone's eyes widen.  I don't think there's ever been a case of two cores in one wand.  Yet this Gregorivich guy must have been good and very brave to clip a dementor's cloak.

          "I hear dementor's cloak wand can make very impressive patronuses," Mr. Ollivander said giving Allen back his wand and taking Viktor's.  "Another Gregorivich…dragon heartstring as well…excellent for dark arts."  Then Mr. Ollivander took Penelope's wand.  "Ah…one of my own…unicorn tails hair…and centaur hair?  I never made it with this.  Must have slipped into the wand when I was making it."  Then Mr.Ollivander took my wand.  "My own too…I remember this one perfectly…phoenix feather…same as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

          I saw Allen, Viktor, and Cedric run off in different directions.  Fleur ran back to the Beauxbatons carriage.  Penelope I don't know where went but looked like she was headed to the library.

          A/N: It wasn't as long but I didn't want to spend too much time on little parts yet the cores of their wands play a big role in foreshadowing.


	5. The Hungarian Horntail The Dragons

A/N: This chapter will be from the POV of Viktor and Penelope.  I know this seems a little weird with the POV changes but this is the POTTER FAMILY and the Goblet of Fire.

The Potter Family and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 5: The Hungarian Horntail**

****

****

****

****

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Viktor's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          I woke up the following morning after the weighing of the wands with a clear head.  Every few hours I'd see something odd looking come close to the top of the water but never actually come out.  I wonder what Dumbledore is hiding there.  Perhaps it's the first task secret.  

          SPLASH!  SPLASH!  SPLASH!

          Three big waves formed up in the lake.  My new fur coat Karkaroff got me was drenched.  

          "Sorry about that dude," Jason diving in the water.  "Come on in…or is the little Durmstrang champion too scared."

          I looked up at the three other Durmstrang boys.  They were simply childish.  They are Karkaroff's 10-year-old nephews that he's letting come along.

          "I'm not scared!" I shouted.  "I'm just not jumping into a lake I don't know about."

          "Oh my gosh!" Jason shouted.  "I think I found a stone down here saying Triwizard Tournament Task."  

          I had to dive in and investigate.  But since they're related to Karkaroff it could be a joke.  Anyway, I stripped off my heavy clothes and dove right in.  The lake was full of all sorts of muggle and magical creatures.  Towards the bottom I can faintly make out a mermish village. Then I saw Jason point to a big boulder with the writing _Triwizard Tournament Task: Second Task: Do Not Touch_.  This was big.  But to tell Allen or not was the question.  We were both competing for Durmstrang.  If I told him then he'd have a better chance of second place and Durmstrang will take gold and silver.  But I can't…I have to take this fairly.  It's not my fault if the other champions don't for a swim in the lake.

          When I was drying off around the lake near a stone a few Hogwarts girls giggling came up to me.  They only wanted an autograph.  Then a weirder man with a mane and a wooden leg and a magical eye came my way.  I think he's the Hogwarts defense against the dark arts teacher.  Karkaroff talks about his devilishness all the time.

          "Karkaroff come here!" Moody yelled.  

          I saw Professor Karkaroff heading out to Moody.  He stopped in front of Moody waiting.

          "The first task…check tonight beyond those trees," Moody tried whispered.  

          I couldn't believe my ears.  It sounded like Moody was either trying to kill Professor Karkaroff or help Durmstrang win.  Either way Karkaroff nodded his head.  All I had to do was sit back and relax.  Professor Karkaroff would definitely tell me instead of Allen Blacksberry…I was his favorite…he would protect me with his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Penelope's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          A/N: Penelope is in the library at this point.  Please note this is happening just as Moody is telling Karkaroff.

          Cho, Orla, Roger, Joanna, Stewart, and me were studying in the library.  Then Cho pointed out Madam Pince coming our way.  To the ravenclaws this was bad.  Madam Pince was a Ravenclaw herself and left her house alone believing they were perfect angels.

          "Miss Clearwater…may I speak with you," Pince said.

          "Look Madam…it's not my fault Percy was in here at the same time as me…we were just really in love then and so young…it's not my fault either that damn basilisk had to petrify me in front of your library and cause a bad reputation here with ravenclaws," I said.

          Madam Pince just stood back waiting for me to follow her.  It's like she didn't even hear my confession.  "Just follow me into my office."  My friends looked at me like I was getting in detention.  But I just followed her into her new office, which smelled of seaweed.

          "What's that smell?" I asked.  "Why is it so dark in here?"

          Madam Pince turned on the light.  There were really old and young sea plants on shelves and her favorite books and tons of Ravenclaw novels.  "It's about the first task.  I was told something…and I can't let a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor soak up the glory from Ravenclaw.  Tonight walk over to a small hut in the edge of the forest near Hogsmeade.  Percy will be there…ask him about the first task."  I nodded my head.

          "But how we can't go out at night?" I asked.

          Madam Pince rocked back and forth in her rocking chair.  "You're a prefect are you not?  I'll say I gave you permission to come with me into the Hogwarts archives.  In the meantime you'll use an invisibility cloak.  You'll come here tonight for it."  Madam Pince stuffed the cloak at the bottom of my bag as I came out of the office and back to the table.

          Cho and Roger were already gone out to Quidditch practice so it was just my first years, Patil girls, the Ginny Weasley, and I.

          That night I snuck out under my new invisibility cloak.  I silently crept outside to the hut near Hogsmeade.  There were no lights on so Percy must be asleep.  I knocked quietly on the door.  Then I heard Percy whisper, "Dragons."  I got my answer.  So I quickly swept through the night.

          CRASH!

          I hit the ground hard but luckily my cloak was still on.  I looked around to see what I crashed into.  There was nothing.  It was weird; anyone who crashed into thin air would stick around to check it out.  

          CRASH!

          I needed some real work with invisibility cloaks.  Or maybe I just needed to catch up on some sleep.  This time I bumped into Professor Karkaroff and another person hiding under an invisibility cloak.  This time I took no chances.  I ran back as fats as I can, making all sorts of noises but rushing back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

          A/N: That's all for this chapter. Next up is the first task.  Remember to R/R.


	6. The First Task

A/N: This chapter is from the POV of Viktor Krum.

The Potters and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 6: The First Task**

****

****

****

****

          November 1st approached rapidly with the excitement of the first task.  At night I could swear I hear students in the dungeons and up in a tower talking loudly about the first task. I had no worries with this task because Professor Karkaroff told me all about the first task.

          At precisely 12 noon Allen and I walked over to the dragons area.  Obviously Karkaroff has told him as well.  The seating area was filled with chattering students.  There were ten dragon keepers; they're controlling the dragons.  Allen and I walked into the champions' tent with Ludo Bagman and the others.  Everyone else knew about the dragons too but wouldn't let Ludo Bagman know.

          "Welcome champions!" Ludo Bagman exclaimed.  "The first task is dragons.  We have a Hungarian Horntail, a Norwegian Ridgeback, a Chinese Fireball, a Swedish Short Snout, an Antipodean Opaleye, and a Welsh Green.  You will each draw out a dragon with a number around its neck."  Bagman pulled a bag.  "Fleur you first."  

I could see that Clearwater mudblood fire up with anger.  Fleur picked out the Common Welsh Green.  Then Penelope picked out the Opaleye, Harry picked out the Horntail, Cedric picked out the Short Snout, Allen picked out the Ridgeback, and I picked out the Chinese Fireball. 

I heard flame throws and screams form the crowd as everyone but Harry and me went.  Some of them laughed loudly and others saddened.  Then it was my turn.  I ran out of the tent and straight in front of the Chinese Fireball.

"Conjunctivitaos!" I shouted as my spell hit the dragon's eyes.

The Chinese Fireball spun around crushing half the eggs.  That would definitely take away points since it crushed the regular eggs.  But I didn't care I ran right in there to retrieve the golden egg.  I made it unharmed.  Perhaps unharmed will earn me some points because I saw everyone else except Penelope being hauled off to the hospital tent.

The slytherins cheered loudly sneering at the Hufflepuffs.  I held up the egg proudly.  Then it was time for the awarding of points.  The judges got together in a circle as if playing football.

"Viktor Krum did an excellent conjunctivitis curse but the dragon lost control and broke the other real eggs so Viktor Krum gets 23 points!" Ludo Bagman shouted.  "Cedric Diggory transfigured a rock to a dog to grasp the dragon's attention but the dragon lost interest and burned his shoulder so Cedric Diggory gets 30 points for successful transfiguration.  "Harry Potter summoned his broom and is awarded 35 points.  Penelope Clearwater changed a tree to a buffalo so the dragon would grasp the attention of meat and she was successfully able to retrieve the golden egg unharmed so she gets 35 points.  Fleur Delacour put the dragon to sleep but got burned in the beginning so she gets 28 points.  Allen Blacksberry made a gigantic tidal wave and gets 28 points as well.  That makes a two-way tie between Penelope Clearwater and Harry Potter."

Back at the ship Professor Karkaroff ignored both Allen and me.  He wouldn't even come out for our little party. He just stayed locked up in his quarters.  You couldn't blame him.  

Professor Karkaroff has been through lied death eater trials and Moody is on his back and he's worked hard to build up Durmstrang after our last headmaster was caught delivering information to dark lords.  So it was kind of hard seeing your Durmstrang fail to a bunch of goody goodies.

Allen and I must have done so bad that Karkaroff's nephews felt bad for us.  We must have sunk so low when they were disappointed in us.

Everyday now I've gone to the library to look up the wailing that the egg makes when I open it and the song it sings when I opened it under the lake.  I figured it was mermaids but had to figure out what it will be and how to stop it.

Luckily this real cute Hermione Granger was always there at the library.  She helped me realize it would be the thing I would miss deeply.  She sort of got me thinking about what kind of person I am by what I'll miss the most.  She got me thinking of my inner self, of the person I really am instead of some famous Quidditch player everybody likes because of my money and I'm a Triwizard champion.

"How do you think you'll get it back?" Hermione asked.

"Pass me that transfiguration book," I said taking the transfiguration book and flipping through the pages.  "I got it!  I'll transfigure myself to a merman."

"But you may be stuck like that since merpeople are technically half human," Hermione said.  "Perhaps trying a rebound spell to rebound whatever you lost.  Or use a remembrall."

Hermione got me thinking day and night about the second task.  I would go down not to check it out but to clear my head.  She is kind of cute for a fifteen year old.  Professor Karkaroff keeps telling me about this Yule Ball.  I think I might ask her.  But she's only available after classes and in the library when she's not around that other champion, Harry Potter.


	7. The House Elf Liberation Front

A/N: This chapter is from the POV of Hermione and Cho Chang.  I thought it would be nice to get the perspective of someone other than a Potter.  Please no bad reviews about the accents, I can't do accents for my life in this.

The Potters and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 7: The House Elf Liberation Front**

****

****

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          After I helped out Viktor Krum in the library, I decided to help the house elves in the kitchen start a rebellion.  Fred and George told me how to enter the kitchens but first I'd need members to support it showing that the humans want to liberate them.  

          Back in the Common Room, Ron wouldn't leave me alone.  He kept saying I was helping Viktor beat Harry.  When I am only helping Viktor.  Ron even said Professor Moody smiled as he saw us in the library.

          December started and so did no species in Care of Magical Creatures.  Hagrid had 2 feet long crates on the side of his hut and more seven feet long empty crates in the back.

          "Good Morning class," Hagrid greeted.  "For the rest of the year we'll be doing blast ended skrewts.  Now skrewts are a mixed breed of manticores and fire crabs.  I expect by the end of the year, these skrewts will decrease and get about seven feet.  Now each of you take a skrewt but watch out for their tails so make sure you take two leashes: one to put around their neck and the other around their tails."

"Me first then," Malfoy sneered.  "I highly doubt these things are even legal though."

Hagrid brought a skrewt closer to Malfoy gripping tightly the two leashes.  First he made Malfoy sign the safety rules along with everyone else.  Then he gave the skrewt to Malfoy.  The skrewt pulled Malfoy all around.

The rest of the slytherins seemed a bit scared but volunteered before any Gryffindor could.  Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent were the only ones able to control their skrewts.  There may have even been a bit of laughter in Crabbe's eyes to Malfoy.  Then the rest of the Gryffindors got one.

Mine nearly ate my bag but I hit it with Hogwarts, A History.  It was a good thing a lot of stuff happened in Hogwarts or else my skrewt would have destroyed all my notes.  I finally got control by the end of class and had to give him or her or whatever up to the crate.

"Hagrid…would you like to join S.P.E.W. for the equal pay of house elves?" I asked knowing what the answer would be.  Hagrid loved all creatures he would want to join.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Hagrid replied.  "They love doing work.  You'd be doing an unkind favor."

I walked away ashamed of myself.  It seemed pointless now to give house elves pay.  If Hagrid didn't want to join then no open will.  But I couldn't lose confidence in starting S.P.E.W.  Viktor said it was a great idea but wouldn't recommend starting it around Durmstrang.  

Later that night I interrupted Harry and Ron while doing divination homework.  I peered around at Ron's charts.  It kept saying stuff like broken arm, broken leg, skull damage, on and on of bad stuff.

"You aren't going to have a pleasant week are you?" I laughed.  

"Hey I need Trelawney to like my homework so I need injury," Ron replied.

"I can't get anyone to donate money to S.P.E.W. Hermione," Harry said showing the empty treasury clipboard.  "I doubt anyone will join but like Hagrid said, it's not a bad idea just not going to work."

"I found a way to be sure," I said.  "George and Lavender told me how to reach the kitchens.  It's real easy I should have thought of it before."

"Where is it…I've been trying to get Fred and George to tell me for years?" Ron asked.

I took out a quill and piece of parchment.  I scribbled down a quick map of the dungeons.  I pointed to the room labeled "Snape's Office".  Then pointed to a staircase labeled "Slytherin Passage".  Then to another staircase labeled "Hufflepuff Study", then to a dot labeled "Fruit Bowl Picture-Kitchens".

"It's the fruit bowl passage," I said.  "All you have to do is tickle the orange.  But you can see it's at the end of the hall of the dungeons.  We have to pass Snape, the Slytherins, and possibly the Hufflepuffs.  I'm thinking we use invisibility charms."

"Sirius told me he used to use an invisibility cloak," Harry said.

"Except your mom won't let it out of the closet," I said.  "Do you guys remember the invisibility charm?"

I stared at their blank expressions.  They wouldn't know how to do it.  I showed them the circle wand movements and then told them the incantation, "Verdimillious".  Clearly they didn't care that much but got it and followed me down to the kitchens.

The kitchens of Hogwarts were just like the Great Hall.  The tables were set up to go directly up to the houses or staff.  Hundreds of house elves worked in the kitchens with pots three times their size except one house elf that stayed near the fireplace drinking butterbeer.  I recognized that house elf as Mr. Crouch's house elf, Winky and how he ran her pretty hard during the summer and then fired her.  Sitting at the corresponding Gryffindor table was Lavender Brown and George Weasley.

"Lavender…maybe you should so slow down on the food…you're looking kind of fat," I said.

Lavender and George both looked at each other oddly then laughed loudly.  How could they not notice she was fatter than she arrived at Hogwarts?  Harry and Ron looked confused at what was going on.  Then we just ignored them turned our attention to the house elves bringing a pot full of hot soup.

"I want to offer you guys a chance to be paid for your hard work., so wizards and witches don't take advantage of you guys anymore," I explained.

Several house elves moaned by the stove.  Another pair of house elves dropped a soup plate and spilled it all over the floor.

"House elves are not supposed to be paid miss," a house elf said.  "One house elf is to serve for eternity without pay it's like presenting-."

"Don't say clothes!" another house elf shouted.

"Dumbledore pays Dobby though," Dobby the house elf said.  "Dumbledore pays Dobby 1 pairs of socks and 5 Knuts."

"Don't you think you deserve more?" I asked.

"Oh no miss," Dobby moaned.  "Sir Dumbledore offered 5 pairs of socks and 7 Knuts but Dobby turned him down for his friend Winky."

"Let's go Hermione…you got your answer…they don't want pay," Ron said finishing off a treacle fudge.  

"Alright let's go I give up," I lied.  I couldn't give up like this.  These house elves have obviously been brainwashed.  I will still work to give house elves pay.

Ron, Harry, and I walked silently under our invisibility charms back to Gryffindor Tower.  The halls and Gryffindor Tower were silent and empty.  Not even a cleaning house elf lurked from the shadows.  Then Harry split up from us with his golden egg and a map James gave him so he can figure out the clue.

A/N: Just a quick little chapter.  I believe you guys all know what comes that night to Harry so I won't go that much into detail besides there's not enough time especially since this fic is one of a whole Living Lily and James series.  Now off the computer I'm working on the third edition in Harry's sixth year.


	8. The Yule Ball or The Evil Plot

A/N: This chapter is from the POV of Penelope and Professor Moody.  Keep Reviewing readers with positive feedback. The Potters and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 8: The Yule Ball**

****

****

****

****

****

          I woke up especially early Friday morning so I can meet Percy as he comes in.  I dropped my first years off with Padma and Cho to watch.    Except Cho wasn't around much since Prince Charming, Cedric Diggory, asked her to the ball.  So it was just Padma watching the first years.

          I ran down the grand Staircase to greet Percy as he came in.  Unfortunately Percy was there but couldn't be bothered.  Turns out his boss, Mr. Crouch went missing and he has to deal with all the publicity and the work he left.  The only time I saw him was at lunch and dinner and eventually the Yule Ball.

          The Yule Ball wasn't going to start for another two weeks but everyday the Ravenclaws excitedly awaited the Yule Ball.  The first, second, and third years were being around the older kids a lot looking cute and charming.  I'd swear one of Roger's first year boys came up flirting with me.  Cho says Harry Potter tried to snag a date with her and so did a ton of other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

          Saturday night meant astronomy.  I could of stayed in Hogsmeade with Padma, Parvati, and the whole gang but no Professor Sinistra has to make us have class at 11:00 P.M.  Roger and I walked together to the astronomy lab where Sinistra would be teaching us tonight.  She stood before a large telescope in front of the class.

          "We'll be continuing our discussions on Mars," Sinistra said.  "We'll be seeing Mars in astrology and figure out our true selves.  I believe Mr. Davies here is a Cancer."

          "That's right," Roger said.

          "Please open your notebooks to a clean page and copy down everything I say," Sinistra continued.  "Mars in Astrological Signs…Mars in Cancer.  This position inclines toward passive-aggressiveness. These people seem to resist change and to shy away from direct confrontations. They need to feel secure before they act. As a result, they can appear rather slow at times. Their motto is "The best offence is defense". They may appear weak to some, but they can be very strong. Their strength lies in their tenaciousness. With reassurance and confidence, these natives are protective, helpful, and dependable in the long haul. They prefer to handle situations peacefully and humanely.  Any questions?"  No one raised his or her hands.  "Good.  You each have a astrological chart at the top it should say 'Mars in Signs'.  You will each take a look in the telescope and decide which sign Mars is in tonight, December 11.  And remember Mars changes from sign to sign approximately every 2 months except Mars in Aries, which stays for5 months."

I stepped forward to the telescope.  I placed my notebook down beside the telescope as I looked in.  I saw the bright red planet of Mars but was in a perfect line with Neptune and the Sun.  That wasn't Mars in Cancer.  That was Mars in Aries.

          "Ummm…it's Mars in Aries," I said.  "Neptune, Mars, and the Sun are in line."

          "No it's not!" Sinistra snapped.  "I just checked and it's Mars in Cancer.  That is what everyone will put down not Mars in Aries you silly little prefect.  Now after class I want you to meet me down in the library."

          After classes I headed won toward the library.  Sinistra wasn't there yet but Madam Pince was there and waiting for me.  We both went back in her office.

          "Have you figured out your clue?" Madam Pince asked.

          "Yeah…it's mermaids…they've taken something of mine down to Squid Lake," I said.

          "Have you decided how?" Madam Pince asked.

          "Not yet," I replied.

          "Try being an animagus dolphin," Madam Pince suggested.  "It's not hard at all.  Ask Professor McGonnagall for permission to go into the restricted section for advanced transfiguration."

          I waved out my _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _in her face showing her I was in the advanced transfiguration class but she seemed to ignore me.  So I walked out looking for Sinistra who had still not arrived yet.  So I headed back to my dormitory to try on new dresses.

          Cho tried on her brand new baby blue sparkling dress robe.  She did a few turns as if she was a model.  "Got any others?" I asked.  Then she got on another silvery dress robe.  "What about that purple one?" I asked.  She went into her closet and picked out a purple dress with blue high heals.  "That's perfect!" I exclaimed.

          "Choose which one of mine you want," Cho said.  "Perhaps red it matches your date's hair."

          "Of course not," I said picking up the silver one Cho tried on.  "This one is great!  Let's go to Hogsmeade tomorrow for some more dresses."

          "Wait!" Cho exclaimed.  "I have one just your size."  Cho went looking through her closet taking out a baby blue dress with silver earrings.

          "This is fabulous!" I exclaimed taking the dress.  "I got the perfect silver bracelet to match it!"

*********Yule Ball night and from Moody's POV**********

          I had asked Professor Sinistra as my date to dance.  She luckily said yes of course I had to tell her we'd dance off together to meet for our plans.  Potter had come with one of those Patil girls.  Clearwater had come with that perfect Percy Weasley.  Krum came with that mudblood Granger.  Everything was set except Percy wasn't supposed to take Penelope; Carl Malfoy was to take her.  I guess we can settle for it.

          Just as Potter and Patil went up to the dance floor, Sinistra and I danced our way out of the Great Hall.  Along the way we ran into a white ferret that was really Lucius Malfoy and a rabbit that was really Carl Malfoy, Lucius' brother.  I really wasn't fond of them since they denied ever being with the dark lord but we needed them to bring Voldemort back.  I swear I saw Potter and Weasley run out of the Great Hall but they ran behind Hagrid passing Snape and Karkaroff who were coming for us.

          We gathered in my dimly lit classroom with the door firmly locked.  I could now come out of my polyjuice potion and so could Sinistra or should I saw Miss Nakara Lestrange.  We all gathered closely.  Snape and Karkaroff looked shocked at both of us and ran to the door but Lucius caught up with them.

          "Having a little party here son?" Dad or Mr. Crouch asked cruelly but stopped dead when he saw Miss Lestrange.  "I didn't know Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange had a child."

          "There's a lot of Lestrange things you don't know or understand," Miss Lestrange laughed.

          Dad reached back for his wand but I already disarmed him against the cold wooden door.  Nakara nudged me warning me Dumbledore might hear but I put a soundless charm on the room.  Dumbledore thinks we at the kitchens offering the house elves pay.

          "Take him into the trunk in the 13th lock," I ordered.  "I hope you guys remember that polyjuice spell so you can become Snape and Karkaroff."

          "I knew you were pure evil," Karkaroff said.  "From the minute you crossed the Durmstrang border when you were five.  I saw fire and evil within your eyes and I actually hoped one day I would get to teach you.  But know you chose the wrong side…the wrong crowd."

          "Polyblivious!" Carl Malfoy shouted at Karkaroff.  Now Carl Malfoy had Karkaroff's genes in his wand so he can become him with a polyjuice potion spell.  "Polyblivious Igor Karkaroff!"  This time he pointed it at himself and Carl Malfoy became Igor Karkaroff and stuffed the real Karkaroff in a secret door in my office.

          "Polyblivious!" Lucius shouted at Snape and had the same thing as Carl Malfoy.  "Polyblivious Severus Snape!"  Now Lucius turned into Severus Snape and stuffed Snape into a locked room with the real Karkaroff.

          "Let's go over the plan again," I said.  "We guide The Potters through the Triwizard tournament and make sure they each touch the cup at the same time.  When they'll all be transported directly to Lord Voldemort and Wormtail.  James in the audience will then see that his three kids are missing and will go to investigate.  He will then transport himself to wherever his kids are sending him straight into our Master's clutches.  From there James Potter will find his kids chained up by master's side and they shall have a rematch duel."


	9. Rita Skeeter

A/N: This is from the POV of Sirius and Harry.

The Potters and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 9: Rita Skeeter**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sirius' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          I sat in the living room of Godric's Hollow reading the Transfiguration Today, and the Daily Prophet.  Remus wasn't home yet, James was upstairs talking with Dumbledore on telefire and Lily had just taken the care of magical creatures job at Hogwarts to fill in for Hogwarts.  So I was practically alone then the doorbell rung.  When I went to go see who it was no one was there, just a little beetle.

          "Who is it Sirius?" James asked.

          "Apparently a beetle," I said.  "Must be the neighbor muggle kids playing a prank.  I'll change to dog and check it out."

          "Transmogrify Animagus Stag!" James shouted turning into a stag and running off to find the kids.

          "Wait for me!" I shouted after him.  "Transmogrify Animagus German shepherd!" I turned into a German shepherd and ran behind James.

          We ran through the town looking for two kids.  Then again it was midnight no parents would allow their kids playing pranks at this hour.  We went back to the house but not transforming back yet.  Instead we went around back in the basement where Remus was as a werewolf.  So we decided to pay him a visit.

~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV and the next morning at breakfast~~~~~~~~~

          Hermione picked up her copy of the _Transfiguration Today_ and stuffed it in my face with something so important I need to see it.  There on the front cover was James and Sirius morphing into their animagus dog and stag.  Across the room I could see Snape forming a face that says _it was bound to happen some time_.  The slytherins all snickered like they knew all along.

          I leaned in so Ron could see and read the article:

Animagus Scandal or Ministry Flaw By Rita Skeeter 

A Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter stumbled upon a striking good case when she was visiting the muggle town near Godric's Hollow.  She was visiting her muggle friends when she witnessed Sirius Black and James Potter come out of their house to see some imaginary kids but soon later stumbling upon a scary tale child wizards hate…werewolves.  James Potter, the wizard who lived was witnessed changing into a Scottish Stag.  Sirius Black was witnessed changing into a black dog.  They both went into the basement of their home only to find a werewolf by the name of Remus Jiles Lupin.  Lupin taught last year at Hogwarts but resigned for unknown reasons known only to Dumbledore.  Should this werewolf be out on the streets…especially in a muggle neighborhood?  A little after, I, Rita Skeeter went to the Animagus Registration Office.  There were no records of Sirius or James being Animagi.  Could the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain be losing its touch with these flaws or has the wizard who lived been involved in an animagus scandal?  Parents should ask themselves whether or not to read their kids the story of James Potter, The Wizard Who Lived containing people who are involved in breaking the law.  Right now Lucius Malfoy has talked with Cornelius Fudge of filing a lawsuit against James and Sirius and Remus.  Could the wizard we all know and love for defeating You-Know'-Who end up in Azkaban? 

            "That's not all," Ron said taking out a copy of the daily Prophet.  "Read the top story also by that Rita Skeeter."

Giants: Still Exist?

By Rita Skeeter

            We all know a century ago, aurors fought the giants in a terrible war.  The aurors won nearly driving giants to extinction.  But the few left fled to the North to set up new homes.  The giants were forced to breed with witches and wizards making their be almost no pureblood giants but still very large witch or wizard half giants.  Two giants have been found living on the campuses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Beauxbatons Academy of Sorcery.  Hogwarts has always been considered the safest place on Earth.  But parents should think how safe Hogwarts is when they have a half giant Care of Magical Creatures teacher and he teaches them dangerous monsters the ministry considers XXXX or XXXXX.  Rubeus Hagrid is the half giant at Hogwarts.  Mr. Hagrid was expelled form school in his third year for opening the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago and killing a girl.  But Professor Dumbledore ahs kept him on board as a gamekeeper and now a teacher.  The second half giant found is the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Sorcery, Madam Olympe Maxime.  Madam Maxime refuse to admit she's a half giant but we can all guess that for she's like five feet taller than Professor Dumbledore.    Beauxbatons has been considered the most beautiful and most sophisticated school and the most intelligent people go there.  Beauxbatons was voted most intelligent school for 450 years straight.  Beauxbatons has been voted the most beautiful school ever since it started.  Now parents should rethink sending their children to Beauxbatons for there's a half giant as the headmistress and who knows what she'll turn Beauxbatons into.  The wizards and witches community should be on high alert for half giants who are very unpredictable.

          "Have you guys seen the Creature Times?" George asked handed me a copy of Creature Times.  "Read the third article of the first page, it's also by Rita Skeeter."

"This Skeeter woman is everywhere," Hermione said.  I knew what she was about to say.  She would have guessed it would be about the time turner last year but McGonnagall forbade her from ever telling about the time turner again.

Imperfect Diggory Family

By Rita Skeeter

            Everyone in the Wizarding World has read her met the prestigious Diggory family.  The Diggory family goes back centuries of perfect Hufflepuffs.  They've taken excellent ministry jobs, became teachers, started businesses, and have always had the best grades.  These past few years, Amos Diggory has been the head of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.  But what Mr. Diggory never knew was that Mr. Rubeus Hagrid has bred manticores and fire crabs to make his own species he calls blast ended skrewts.  As we all know breeding creatures together without a permit is a strict violation of the law.  Mr. Diggory and Mr. Dumbledore say it was for education purposes.  But Draco Malfoy says "I swear I heard him command one of his skrewts to attack my friend Goyle, Pansy, and Crabbe."  Folks, I wouldn't trust the prestigious perfect Diggory anymore.  Is it possible that Hufflepuff House of Hogwarts School has been called untrustworthy?  Is Hufflepuff House planning to go against the Wizarding World by allowing people to experiment breeding with dangerous creatures?  Seems as if Hufflepuff House lost the last shred of dignity they had and they have a Triwizard tournament champion.

"Hey…I've seen that article in the Daily Prophet," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore just banned her from the Hogwarts grounds," Neville said happily.

Just then Harry received a letter from Sirius and James.

Harry,

How could you rat us out like that?  I thought Remus was your favorite teacher.  I know that Skeeter woman was around Hogwarts.  You are in big trouble when I get my hands on you for telling Rita Skeeter our secret! I mean it!  I can't believe you even ratted out Hagrid too.  I can't believe what's gotten into you.

-James Potter

All throughout the day I couldn't help but want to stay here for the summer instead of going home where dad is.  I can't believe that Skeeter woman did that stuff and made it seem like I fed her that information.  It didn't get much better around Care of Magical Creatures and 2:00, the last class.  Hagrid wasn't in because of Skeeter's articles and Lily or "Lady Potter" taught Care of Magical Creatures.  I was always thought mom was a Gryffindor but she treated Gryffindors like dirt because of the article, probably because Gryffindors were the only ones who knew the most about Hagrid.  She was like Snape except she didn't favor the Slytherins either.  She favored the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs because they were most trustworthy.

"Alright class," Lily said.  "I'll be your substitute until Hagrid comes back.  Today we will do unicorns.  Can someone tell me what color unicorns are when they're born?"  Only the Ravenclaw hands went up and Hermione's.  "Padma."

"Bronze as a baby…silver as a child…gold as an adult," Padma answered.

"Excellent…10 points to Ravenclaw," Lily said.

"Traitor Witch," Hermione muttered.

"I heard that Miss Granger and Miss Brown!" Lily shouted.  "Ten points form Gryffindor for both of you."

Malfoy and friends snickered in the back of the class as they saw Hermione and Lavender go blood red with anger.  Malfoy muttered under his breathe that mudbloods are like big red balloons and Hermione was about to pop.  Pansy muttered under her breathe that Lavender might just explode with her increased anger and her growing almost fatter than her.

"Ten points from Slytherin for Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy!" Lily shouted,  "Now I do not want anymore talking until I say you can!  If I hear one word the person would find themselves in detention!"

Lily went behind Hagrid's cabin for a moment and came back with a unicorn but still in it's pen.  Lily motioned everyone over there since it was an adult and they can stand men.

"Remember to not make any movements toward your wand," Lily whispered.  "Unlike MERPEOPLE who are afraid of wands, unicorns stand against anyone showing their wand and defend their territory form the witches and wizards."

"Why?" Parvati asked.  "If they are such majestic and peaceful creatures then why do they fight against wands?"

"Good question Parvati," Lily said.  "Back during witch hunting season when witches were drove out, they had to kill unicorns to eat.  Also a lot of unicorns died in the war between the giants and aurors.  So they stand against the wand trying to live."

One by one each student stroked the unicorn's beautiful golden fur.  The unicorn seemed to shine and sparkle as each Hufflepuff pet it.  I remember Hermione saying Helga Hufflepuff had a really strong connection or love for creatures.  I think I heard Cedric tell Cho that they were going to let out the Hufflepuff hippogriff and ride around on it.  With every pet the Slytherins did the unicorn moved back an inch.  Salazar Slytherin wanted the unicorns in the forbidden forest banned because they are majestic and it should be a dark arts school so the unicorns fear slytherins for their cruelty.  The unicorn just seemed to go a bit proud to be pet by a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but prouder for a Hufflepuff.

"Class is over in a little bit," Lily said.  "The girls can stay and pet the unicorn.  There's a baby unicorn in the back for you girls.  The boys can stay and pet this one.  Oh and for tonight's homework write me a well thought out essay on the unicorn at least 17 inches long.  You can look up the information in Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them in Chapter 16 devoted to the unicorn."

Over the course of the next few weeks I felt like Rita Skeeter was everywhere even though she was banned from the Hogwarts Grounds.  Whenever I studied in the library I felt like she was there watching.  Draco kept following Cho and her gang of girls around the school.    Hermione and Viktor Krum got closer in the library but he's way too old for her yet he does seem to take an interest in her.  The day before the second task, Hermione said Viktor and Allen got into an argument.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Viktor said that Professor Karkaroff was talking with the both of them and saying Viktor will take the win and Allen should fall to second," Hermione replied.  "But Allen didn't like that because it was for publicity.  The Durmstrang kids sort of split after that.  Some with Viktor and the others with Allen.  The Viktor supporters call themselves storm and Allen's call themselves lightning."

"So Durmstrang just split up into two groups?" I asked trying to make sense of it all.

"Yeah," Hermione said.  "Professor Karkaroff is even taking part with Viktor."


	10. The Second Task

A/N: This chapter is from the POV of Allen and Viktor.  Keep reviewing.  I'm trying to get this stuff on the computer but now it's getting a bit harder with final exams and I'm working on the fourth sequel to this offline.

The Potters and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 10: The Second Task**

****

****

****

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Allen's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****************The night before the Second Task**********

          I barely had to do any work to figure out the second task.  Viktor already knew and before we got into our little argument he told me about the second task.  Brainless jocks are so easy to manipulate.  Yet the hard part was figuring out what they'll take and how to retrieve it back.  Then it struck me…they were taking my date to the Yule Ball…Charlotte Black.

          I decided to take a swim after dinner to the bottom of the lake.  I thought maybe I could pay a merman to save her for me.  I have plenty of gold galleons to give.  But that would look weird to the audience if they see me paying a merman to do my dirty work and I'll look really selfish.  I could always swim down, pay the merman, and swim back with Charlotte.  

          I swam down to the bottom of the lake.  The mermish village was at the ocean floor with many small homes.  Sea Weed practically covered the entrance to the castle and the village.  One of the Hogwarts ghost made her way to the lake as well or maybe it was a student that got mixed up in baking powder.  Either way the kid looked no older than maybe 14 so she'd be easy to manipulate.  I tried to talk to her but I couldn't since I was under water.

"Impervious!" I shouted aiming my wand at my mouth.  It felt like a gas mask was pushed hard on my face.  I could talk but it would wear off once I reach the bottom because it can only go a certain amount of water pressure.  "Hey can you hear me!"

"What do you want?" the girl ghost moaned.

"You're looking kind of cute tonight," I lied.  "Could you do a big favor for me?"

"I'm sorry I'm already taken," the ghost girl moaned,  "by Harry Potter."

"I need your help," I pleaded.

"Alright," the ghost girl said cheering up.  "What do I have to do?"

"You see that mermish village over there?" I asked pointing beyond the seaweed.  "I'm thinking of paying a merman 50 galleons to rescue my hostage."

"Mermen don't use galleons, they use Knuts," the ghost girl replied.

"Well 100 Knuts," I corrected.  "Please just do it for me."

The ghost girl glided or swam beyond the seaweed to the mermish village.  She disappeared into a mermish house.  I could see her in the window of the cottage talking with a merman.  Everything was going great until "tears" showed up on her face.  She burst out crying retreating through the plumbing tube that lead to her bathroom.  Then I went down to give him and confirm the job.

****************The Beginning of the Second Task*************

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Viktor's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Everyone had arrived for the second task on time except the Potter kid who ran in at the last minute.  The eccentric Bagman explained the clear-cut rules in the task.  Each of us seemed like we had exactly what we were going to do down right.  Harry Potter had wiggling gillyweed in his hand.  Allen seemed overly confident yet ignored his wand and looked like he was only prepared to swim.  Doesn't he know how far deep the lake goes?

          "Champions, get ready…set…go!" Ludo Bagman shouted.

          "Transmogrify Animagus Shark!" I shouted as the top of my body turned into a shark while the rest stayed the same as dove a feet in.

          "Bubblio!" Fleur and Cedric shouted using the bubblehead charm diving into the cold icy waters.

          "Transmogrify Animagus Dolphin!" Penelope shouted as she performed a successful transformation into a dolphin, diving off the quickest into the lake.

          Harry swallowed his gillyweed and Allen dove right in with his wand out.  He's so stupid, how's he suppose to do magic underwater?  I could hear faint laughter from the audience as Potter and Blacksberry dove in without any signs of magic.  This wasn't right.  I was a shark and Penelope was a dolphin and she was reaching the bottom before me.  I was supposed to be moving faster.  Cedric and Harry were closing in on me.  Allen wasn't anywhere near the big stone but I saw him pay a merman with a ton of bronze coins.  Time was running out, I bit open the ropes tying Hermione and swam quickly to the shore.  Cedric and Penelope already had their hostages but got caught by angry mermen warriors.

          "Expelliarmus!" Allen shouted as I was hit heard backwards.

          "Flipendo!" I shouted back as a flame ball hit Allen hard.

          "Flipendo…Flipendo!" Allen shouted at both Cedric and Penelope knocking them away from the surface as his merman came to close to the shore with Charlotte Black.  Allen grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up but not before Cedric and Penelope reached the surface.

          I swam faster and faster.  Harry came behind me carrying Ron Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour.  I kicked hard enough where it leads me up to the surface faster.  Fleur then came behind Harry taking her sister and swimming up with him.  Luckily I beat Fleur and Harry but Allen, Penelope, and Cedric came in before me.  The merman king was talking in mermish to Karkaroff and the other judges.  After a while of discussing the events, they finally came to a decision.

          "We have reached a decision!" Ludo Bagman shouted.  "Harry Potter used gillyweed but also Fleur's hostage for her so is awarded 20 points…Fleur Delacour did a successful bubble head charm and rescued her sister from Harry for 16 points…Penelope Clearwater did a successful animagus transformation and is awarded 29 points…Cedric Diggory also did a bubble head charm and is awarded 32 points for he was the only who made it back in time…Viktor Krum did an unsuccessful shark transformation and is awarded 17 points…Allen Blacksberry hired a merman and is awarded 5 points because he did nothing. That makes Cedric Diggory our second task winner!"

          The yellow and blue parts of the stands roared with applause for Cedric and Penelope. Professor Karkaroff ignored us completely…like we were giving Durmstrang a bad name…he didn't even seem to support me anymore but I didn't care.  Hermione taught me to do stuff because I love it not to make others proud.

The school nurse wrapped Hermione and me in about 15 blankets by the shore.  Luckily neither one of us was hurt.  The other champions hadn't been covered with blankets yet but were looking toward other ways of keeping warm.  Allen ignored his girlfriend Charlotte Black's feelings and almost beat her.

          "Hermione…would you like to visit me over the summer?" I asked pulling out a beetle in her hair.

          "I'd love to," Hermione replied.

          That night on the Durmstrang ship Karkaroff kept himself locked up in his chambers or was out somewhere.    Allen or me couldn't reach him. No Durmstrang student could get in.  Allen and I staged really loud conversations of killing each other then killing Professor Karkaroff but that didn't seem to get him out. Every student came up with an idea to reach him but all won't work.  Allen and I dueled for hours with the most horrible of curses but Karkaroff still wouldn't come out.


	11. The Potters Reveal The Secret

A/N: This chapter is from the POV of Penelope.

The Potters and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 11: The Potters Reveal the Secret**

****

****

****

****

          Every night and breaks the Ravenclaws through a party for me.  Lisa Turpin did a spell that made a blue sparks form of an eagle fly around the common room.  Flitwick chaperoned the whole thing but charmed the whole place in celebration for Ravenclaw.  I remember we haven't had a party like this since I was a first year and Roger Davies put an exploding salamander on Montague's Shooting Star.  I suppose we haven't won anything since the Quidditch cup in 86.  I couldn't escape the Ravenclaw partygoers.  Cho could barely sneak out to meet Cedric.  Orla and Stewart would not stop bragging to the other first and second years and I treat them to candy and extra help with homework and such.

          Later one night the Ravenclaw parties stopped in tiredness and Snape.  Stewart, Orla, Padma, Cho, and I were working on homework.  Stewart stopped and pointed out the dark mark over the Quidditch Field and Forbidden Forest.  Cho ran out of the common room remembering her date with Cedric in the library.

          "Who would put up that disgusting mark?" Orla asked.

          "There must be death eaters here," I replied finishing off my transfiguration essay.  "Oh that reminds me Padma…how's your relationship with Draco Malfoy?"

          Padma blushed to a deep scarlet red.  "How'd you find out?"

          "It's a little odd why a Slytherin doesn't pick on a Ravenclaw anymore," I replied putting my books away in my bag.  "Plus, I saw you leave Ron Weasley's table at the Yule Ball and go off with Draco Malfoy.  Pansy was crying her eyes out for a week."

          Padma deep scarlet blush turned even deeper blood color.  "Shouldn't you…a prefect…be investigating that dark mark?"

          I had completely forgotten dropping all my books letting an inkbottle spill onto the nice baby blue chairs and dashing out of the common room to the forbidden forest, which was closest.  All the other prefects were waving beams of light out of the forbidden forest where the faint outline of a small cabin can be seen at the edge of the forest.  "Accio Book Bag!"  I shouted as my book bag with my wand and supplies floating to my side as I pulled it around.  I ran as fast as I could into the forbidden forest knocking over a centaur.  I stole a unicorn riding him quickly through the forest toward the cabin where the beams of light came from.  I saw Viktor and Harry enter the cabin too where I can make out the outline of four others and a hippogriff.  Behind me were Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown running after Harry.  I beat them to the cabin bringing the unicorn right in as the door locked behind me.  Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender ran into the locked door not being able to get in.

          "Hermione!" Viktor shouted as a werewolf came running at the three trespassers.  The wolf missed Hermione and Parvati but bit Lavender on the leg.  Lavender remained alive but was slowly turning into a werewolf as Remus pulled her in.  Hermione and Parvati ran back to the castle.

          "You guys better tell them," Sirius Black said to James and Lily.

          James stepped forward toward Viktor, Harry, and me.  "Viktor…Penelope…I'm your birth father.  Viktor…the Krum's are my cousins who live in Bulgaria who promised to take care of you if Voldemort came.  Penelope…your Clearwater mother is Lily's sister…a muggle.   Lily had you Viktor while we were in our seventh year but we had to erase your current memory of before with us.  Same thing goes for you Penelope."

          "How come they aren't in my album?" Harry shouted.  "Viktor or Penelope isn't in there!"

          "Yes they are Harry," Remus said.  "I put a privacy spell on that album so only I, Viktor, and Penelope can see those pictures and of course we gave the rest to the Clearwater's and Krum's."

          Three months went by of staying in this horrible cabin.  I can't wait to see my friends again.  The adults here have taught us yet no one can seem to get out.  Lavender had her baby on April first or otherwise at Hogwarts known as Weasley Fools Day.  Since she was bitten by that werewolf, the baby was effected too so she named the baby Romulus.  It was actually George Weasley that's the father, which is clearly visible through his red hair.  Remus kept Lavender, Romulus Brown Weasley, and himself to one side of the cabin when they transform.  Then during June when all the other true champions were being told the third task…they were finally let out.

          "Mr. Potter…I mean dad…whose cabin was that?" I asked James as we left the forest.

          Sirius, James, and Remus smiled at each other.  Then James said,  "That was the cabin where our mischief plans started.  It leads to the Shrieking Shack…but we planned there.  It's also the place where Lily and I had you Viktor.  We called that place the dark cabin until you were born."

          "Then we called it the baby nursery!" Sirius laughed.  Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily smiled at Viktor as he trotted away towards the Quidditch field.  Then Harry and I trotted down to the field hoping we're not too late.

          When we got to the field Bagman had just finished explaining everything.  High hedges about 10 feet tall covered a maze along the field.  Bagman then told us there were spells and creatures put into the maze that we had to pass to get to the center.  After he explained every rule in detail we were finally able to go off.  All the champions and a few other wandering students were pulled off into a clearing in the forbidden forest.

          "You are all here to settle the differences between of the Durmstrang Civil War!" Allen Blacksberry shouted.  "Now everyone who supports me go over by that big round tree."  All the slytherins of the group went by the big round tree.  "Everyone supporting famous Viktor Krum go by that thin spot of clear trees."  Everyone else (ravenclaws and Gryffindors) went over to a spot where brand new thin trees were.  "First Millicent Bulstrode will duel Hermione Granger!"

          "Tantallegra!" Millicent shouted as Hermione shouted "Incendio!"  Hermione started doing a weird tap dance as Millicent's robes caught fire.  Then Hermione shouted "Mobilar Corpus!" as Millicent was lifted up off the ground and being slammed into the nearest tree aided her burned robes and hand.

          "Next are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!" Allen shouted.

          "Incendio!" Draco shouted as Harry's robes caught fire.  Then Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!" which rebounded the fire spell back at Draco.  Both of them lay on the ground nursing their bloody hands unable to duel more.

          "Next are Montague and Diggory!" Allen shouted.  Then Cedric immediately shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" and everyone was completely frozen.  "Everyone should not be dueling here!  Dumbledore and Karkaroff will be informed at once!  I assure you slytherins that your Professor Snape can't get you out of this!"  Just then a swarm of prefects (of Hufflepuff) ran into the clearing seizing everyone and taking them back.  First the Ravenclaw prefects were undone and same for Gryffindor together we dragged everyone back.

          "Mr. Crouch is dead!" a voice shouted among the crowd.  I turned around and saw it was Lisa Turpin.  "I saw him!  Some guy I couldn't see his face raised his wand…shouted the killing curse…and then Mr. Crouch fell to the floor being transfigured to a big nail!"

          Over the next few days the teachers became as scared as ever.  Lisa Turpin swore she heard the staff talking about canceling the tournament in the event that a murderer is on campus.  Professor Sinistra seems just as war-like as ever…all we do is study war with the stars…the only things we did the whole year was Mars, Jupiter, and Venus.  The worst part of all this is the fact that Percy and I can't get together when we're 10 feet away!  Sometimes Cho points out he want to break up with me…but I highly doubt that since we are always together in Hogsmeade with a crowd of Daily Prophet reporters.  Cho can't stop talking about Cedric and wanting to protect him at all cost.  After class, she badgered my first year, Orla to go with her to sneak into Hufflepuff Tower just to see if they can.  Murder stories flew around like wild fire for the next two weeks.  I can barely study with all the commotion about someone coming to Ravenclaw Tower to murder someone. 

          Three days before the third and final task starts Flitwick called me down to his office on the third floor after lunch.  So I did.

          "Tea Miss Clearwater?" Professor Flitwick asked in his squeaky voice taking out his pink cups of tea with little purple wands.

          "Alright," I said taking his small pink with purple wands teacup.  His teacups were only like and inch and a half in diameter.  "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

          Professor Flitwick put down his teacup shakily on his desk him getting much older.  "About Two years ago in your fifth year we had this career talk.  Dumbledore is allowing me to do that with my seventh year Ravenclaws again to confirm their careers."  Professor Flitwick opened his draw taking out a yellow file folder with my name on it and putting on his glasses.  "Ah let's see here…you wanted to be a mediwitch.  Do you still want to be a mediwitch?"

          "Of course…although I would like to open up my own Wizarding hospital," I replied taking a sip of my already empty cup.  "I already know all the ministry requirements to be a qualified private mediwitch."

          "You do realize that there will be a special section on your potion N.E.W.T. about those requirements right?" Flitwick asked filling his teacup back up again.

          "I've studied them all throughout the summer, plus Percy Weasley sent me some useful tips to get on Fudge's good side," I replied walking away back to the common room.


	12. The Third Task

A/N: This chapter is from the POV of Viktor Krum.

The Potters and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

By Ron Potter 

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 12: The Third Task**

****

****

****

****

I have barely left the Durmstrang ship since I was told the third task.  While I was away for months, Allen got on Karkaroff's good side.  But that still didn't change his mind about wanting me to win.  I was in no mood to do anything…just to clear my head.  You'd feel the same way if you found out you were leaving with your cousins and your parents were one of the richest couples in the Wizarding World.  The third task was rapidly approaching.  I studied ever spell and creature in the book.  Or maybe I can fly my broom to the center of the Triwizard cup and beat everyone…I am already kind of far.

          The day of the third task finally came.  After long hours of no sleep and studying and long hours of swimming and long hours with Hermione, I feel more confident than ever.  Karkaroff seems disgustingly cheerful, yet he keeps humming the tune of the Weird Sister's song: _The Plan's All Set_.    All the champions were waiting patiently (even though this wasn't Allen's best thing) outside the maze.

          "First one into the maze is Penelope Clearwater!" Bagman shouted as Penelope ran in.  "Next is Harry Potter!"  Harry ran on into the maze looking overly confident.  "Then is Cedric Diggory!"  That Hufflepuff goody goody freak ran into the maze waving at the people.  "Then is Viktor Krum!"  I ran on into the maze taking a left turn then a right turn then a left turn into the anti gravity mist.

          I felt all the blood in my body rush to my head.  I felt dizzy and weak…I could barely grip my wand and keep my robes from flying up or down rather.  I had to run out of this but I could fall down or up or whatever.     "Accio Firebolt!"  I mounted my Firebolt flying around the maze trying to find the center.

          "It appears as if our Viktor Krum has decided to use his Firebolt!" Bagman shouted as Karkaroff whispered something in his ear.  "This just in…there is no rule saying you can't fly to get to the Triwizard cup!  We only said you have reach the Triwizard cup first!"

          Just then I was hurdled backward onto the cold hard ground.  I could faintly make out an odd creature…it was about 12 feet long and shooting fire from its tail!  "Petrificus Totalus!"  I shouted, as it froze stiff.  I mounted my broom again getting back into the air.  I saw Allen trying to fight off a werewolf and Harry and Cedric flying on their Firebolt and Nimbus 2000.  I had to beat them but I hurdled backward again by a vampire.  "Garlique!"  As I shouted the spell I smelled a horrible odor coming form the vampire's cloak as it lay dying.  I continued on with my broom flying to the center.  I was hovering right above it.  Penelope was about twenty feet away fighting off another vampire.  Harry and Cedric were already right by the cup fighting off an acromantula.  "Incendio!"  I fireball from my wand flew straight at the acromantula's chest as it lay badly injured on the floor.  I could have flew down for the cup but Harry and cedric were two inches away from it…they touched it together and then I was being hurdled backward in a whirlwind to an old smelly graveyard.

          A small figure carrying what looked like a baby stood by a potion.  As I looked around, I saw Penelope, Harry, and Cedric.  Cedric was running away off in another direction (towards the Burrow).  

          "Master…the plan worked…your enemy's loved ones came to us in the planned trap," a voice said.

          "Wait!" I shouted.  "The whole Triwizard tournament was a scam!"

          "Unwrap me Wormtail!" a cold high voice shouted as the small figure unwrapped what looked like to be a snake.  "Of course it wasn't a scam…it was apart of our plan to get James Potter's kids to come."

          "You want to duel my birth father again?" Penelope asked.

          "Of course!" the cold high voice shouted.

          The three of us were wrapped tightly around a tree.  The small figure of a wizard tightened the ropes as if waiting for someone.  Then a small cracking noise came as James Potter appeared.  

          "I knew you were a traitor!" James shouted.  "But I never thought you'd stoop so low to scam Hogwarts!  After we graduated…I thought Remus had changed you…made you a better decent person…to live your own path…instead of being a disgusting follower!"

          The figure moved in closer to James taking blood from his open cut he got the night we were set free.  Then the figure cut off his arm pouring it in the potion with James' blood.  Then took a bone form a grave that said _Tom Riddle._  The snake-like creature was lowered into the cauldron as a new human body came out.  I couldn't see it because it was covered in deep reddish black robes.

          "I've been waiting thirteen years for this duel Potter!" the cold high voice known as You-Know-Who shouted.  "Do you know what it's like waiting for thirteen years to come up with ridiculous plans bodiless in a dark forest?"

          "Avada-!" You-Know-Who shouted but was cut off by Harry.

          "Duel me!" Harry shouted.  "I'm sure you can go with a first sacrifice."

          Just then many cracking noises sounded as death eaters came behind You-Know-Who.  They all stood back watching James duel You-Know-Who.  Then James shouted "Crucio!" to each death eater.  Each death eater howled in pain nearly crying on the floor…that is all the death eaters except Wormtail who was held up fine by the cauldron with a silver arm.  Then James shouted, "I finally can do this with your body! Avada Kedavra!"  A jet beam of green light came, as You-Know-Who wasn't killed but thrown backwards toward a gravestone and bleeding uncontrollably.

          "Expelliarmus!" Wormtail shouted but nothing but a red smoke came from his wand.

          James untied all of us getting us all huddled up but Wormtail kept charging at us.  

          "Peter…you do not want to do this," James pleaded.  "I showed friendship.  I showed you how to goof on slytherins and now you're with the slytherins.  Please Peter…don't kill my family…you can with us…be friends again."

          "Alright," Peter said showing a tiny smile.  It just didn't seem right…James was thinking he's okay.

          "Crucio!" Peter shouted as the death eaters and You-Know-Who howled with more pain on the ground.  Then we were all taken back to Dumbledore's office where Dumbledore, McGonnagall, and Lily were waiting.


	13. The Truth About Godric's Hollow

A/N: Not exactly as expected as the book.  Just thought I'd inform you that Viktor isn't all that bright so you guys missed a lot of parts in the graveyard. You guys think Peter's going to live with James?  Anyways guys what do you think happened to Miss Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr.?  This chapter is from the POV of Harry.

The Potters and the Goblet of Fire 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 13: The Truth**

****

****

****

****

          I was just standing in front of death eaters and Voldemort that were in pain and then I am sitting calmly in Dumbledore's office.  Good thing dad knew exactly where to go.  Good thing Cedric went away to get out of there.

          "Is it true what James tells me…that Voldemort has a body?" Dumbledore asked as Viktor shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

          "Get use to saying his name Viktor," James said cheerfully.

          "Yes professor," Penelope replied mending her robes and healing her bruises where the ropes banded her.  "We saw Voldemort.  Peter Pettigrew was there too…so was Lucius Malfoy…Narcissa Malfoy…Goyle…Crabbe…Avery…Macnair, isn't he in the ministry…Mulciber…Nott…and others I couldn't tell of."

          "Did you ever tell them James why you guys live at Godric's Hollow?" Dumbledore asked.  "Or even about Godric's Hollow?"

          "I never got the chance to," James said weakly.  "But I guess I should."  James turned to us now.  "We Potters are related to Godric Gryffindor- descendants.  Godric's Hollow served as a Gryffindor hideout for any Gryffindor in danger of a Slytherin.  Godric Gryffindor built that house to protect his students from the never-ending war of him and Salazar Slytherin.  Lily and I moved there because we knew Voldemort was after us…so we went to Godric's Hollow because Godric Gryffindor charmed it so that at that house you will always survive Slytherin danger."

          "Then how come we escaped tonight?" Penelope asked.  "Voldemort and every death eater almost killed us with all their pointing wands."

          "Because you were born there," Lily replied.  "I know we lived in Hogsmeade with Sirius with you two but we made sure you guys were born at Godric's Hollow."

          "Minerva…please get Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," Dumbledore ordered calmly.  McGonnagall left.  "Headquarters will be at12 Godric's Hollow."  Dumbledore slumped back in his chair.

          "Dumbledore…I need to speak with you," James said.

          "Of course…Lily you may come too," Dumbledore replied.

          Lily, James, and Dumbledore went up the spiral stairs to a separate room leaving me, Viktor, and Penelope behind.  Penelope was still nursing her bruises and moving on to mine and Viktor's.

          "Where are you going after this year?" I asked.

          "I'm going to repeat the seventh year," Penelope replied.  "I'm going for a normal year instead of being a celebrity.  What about you Viktor?"

          "I'll just do whatever comes my way," Viktor said looking at the shiny sword on Dumbledore's desk.

          "James and I got that after battling Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets two years ago," I told Viktor as Cornelius Fudge came in.

          "Well we've found Karkaroff, Snape, and Moody stuffed in a closet," Fudge said as if Dumbledore was sitting at his desk then noticing the kids.  Then Dumbledore, James and Lily came down as McGonnagall, Remus, and Sirius came in.

          "Cornelius…Voldemort has come back," Dumbledore said seating himself back down.  "These fine young children and James potter witnessed it."

          "That's impossible," Fudge argued.  "You-Know-Who was destroyed thirteen years ago.  There's no way he can come back."

          "Well he did," Viktor said.  "He came back in a most unusual body.  Look at James' arm."  James showed Fudge his arm where Peter had made a slight cut in order to get blood.  "There's even the death eater mark on most people.  Look at that man called Peter Pettigrew over there."

          "What man?" Fudge asked turning around seeing no one…Peter ran for it under his invisibility cloak.  "That right there proves this story is ludicrous!  You people are mad…seeing invisible people! Peter Pettigrew died twelve years ago in a tragic hippogriff accident!"

          "Peter was there!" James shouted as Dumbledore pulled him back.

          "Peter died years ago!" Fudge argued.  "This…this…this is a cry for the loss of your school friend!"

          "I saw him too Fudge come to my office using floo powder," Dumbledore said.  "If the ministry of magic won't do anything about this then you are all a bunch of blind wizards."

          "I believe you are losing your famous touch Dumbledore," Fudge said turning to leave.  "I will see to it that you Dumbledore are removed form your position for serious lies!  The whole Wizarding community believes Voldemort can never come back!"  After that Fudge left the office.

          "Bring everyone back," Dumbledore whispered to Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and McGonnagall.

A/N: After that went back to the kids being called as freaks or the little kids or cried dark lord.  That pretty much concludes this part but there's also another part soon to come.  No flames please for this!!!  Positive feedback.  Soon I'll also have the Blacks and the Goblet of Fire with Sirius taking on Harry instead of the Dursleys.


End file.
